The Teal Album
Weezer (aka "The Teal Album"), is the twelfth studio album by the American rock band Weezer, and is composed of cover songs. It was released digitally on January 24, 2019 through Crush Music and Atlantic Records. Why It Sucks # The whole album just ruins many good songs by iconic artists such as Micheal Jackson, Electric Light Orchestra, Toto, TLC, and many more. # Most of the iconic instrumentals of these songs are either replaced with more of an electronic or an uptempo rock sound. # The album received mostly negative reviews from critics, with one critic saying that "What's horrible about this record is the total lack of controversy, the lack of anything. It doesn't even pass as a joke album – they're just straight-ahead paint-by-numbers covers, like something a wedding band might play." # Rivers Cuomo's voice, although good, is highly inferior to any of the original artists on this track. # This was basically one of those albums that nobody wanted or asked for. What's Wrong With Each Track # "Africa" (Originally by Toto) - See the personal page on why it sucks". # "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" (Originally by Tears for Fears) - Although one of the few gems on this album, Cuomo just sounds like he's trying too hard to sound like the original singer. # "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This" (Originally by Eurythmics) - Unlike Eurythmics's lead singer Annie Lennox who passionately sings this song, Weezer's version just sounds bland and spiritless. # "Take On Me" (Originally by A-ha) - Not only do the drums sound very off compared to the original as well as leaving out the iconic synth riff, but the vocals just sound very forced. # "Happy Together" (Originally by The Turtles) - Not as bad compared to the others, but the soft and psychedelic instrumental being replaced with a more harder rock sound just didn't fit well. # "Paranoid" (Originally by Black Sabbath) - The overall song tries to imitate the hard rock spirit Black Sabbath did back in 1970, but just sounds boring in comparison, especially with the lack of the buzzing guitar in the background from the original that gave it so much life. # "Mr. Blue Sky" (Originally by Electric Light Orchestra) - Again, the vocals sound very forced to try to sound like the original artists, and have too much reverb. The instrumental sounds like a pale imitation from the original progressive rock thumping sound. # "No Scrubs" (Originally by TLC) - Labelled as one of the worst tracks of the album by some members of the audience. The soft and powerful vocals from TLC are replaced by Cuomo's rock vocals which don't fit for a song like "No Scrubs". Also, the song's instrumental was replaced by more of a soft rock beat, which does not sound good at all. Finally, the song was meant to sing from a woman's point of view and just sound awkward for a man to be singing it. # "Billie Jean" (Originally by Micheal Jackson) - The instrumental just sounds awful compared to the original, which combined R&B, funk, and post-disco. This version combines rock and disco and along with Cuomo's overly processed vocals does not sound good at all. # "Stand by Me" (Originally by Ben E. King) - The iconic R&B riff instrumental is replaced with a more modern synth-rock sound. The vocals once again sound spiritless and non-enthusiastic compared to the soulful singing of the original artist. Redeeming Qualities # Some of the instrumentals are actually very well produced. Music Videos Weezer - Take On Me (Official Video) Weezer - Africa (starring Weird Al Yankovic) Category:Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rock Albums Category:Pop Albums Category:Weezer Albums Category:2010s Albums Category:Bad Albums From Good Artists Category:2019 Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano